


See You Around

by mayamylove



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamylove/pseuds/mayamylove
Summary: If Chiron hadn't been arrested.





	1. Chapter 1

Chiron woke up the next day with sounds of ocean waves still in his ears. For the first time in a long time, he felt something other than dread at the prospect of going to school. A balloon was swelling in his chest. He dressed quickly and was out the door before his mama woke up. The day was hot and moist, but Chiron felt light and cool as he entered the saturated blue doorway to the school. 

 

For the first half of the day, he just waited. Waited for his thirst to be satisfied. Waited for his heartbeat to return. Waited for Kevin. Then, at lunch, he saw him. He was sitting alone, and Chiron’s stomach did a cartwheel; he wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way. Mouth suddenly dry, he didn't know if he could do it. But then Kevin met his eyes and smiled, his crooked little smile that nearly made Chiron’s heart burst, and he took the seat across from him. 

 

“Hey man,” he said. 

 

“What's good, Black?” Kevin, jovial as usual, always a breath of fresh air. Chiron felt intoxicated just by that one sentence. He shrugged in response, though unable to hold back a shy smile. Kevin continued, spurred by that little, so rare change of expression, “I gotta tell you, man, this shit just bout driving me crazy. Got me pulling my hair out, bruh…”

 

Kevin talked, Chiron listened. It was how it usually went between the two of them, except that now it was charged with a new and exciting electricity. When Kevin licked his lips between words, Chiron couldn't breathe. When he shifted in his seat, Chiron’s eyes darted to the movement, not wanting to miss a moment. And when there was a lull in the conversation, Chiron’s heart stopped in fear that the moment would end. 

 

Lunch started to draw to a close, and finally the bell rang, shrilly shattering Chiron’s safe space. Trying to keep his heart from falling to pieces, he started to get up. 

 

“Hey yo, Black,” Kevin stopped him. He suddenly looked nervous. Chiron waited, holding his breath. 

 

Kevin looked around. “Hey uh...you going down to the water tonight?” His voice was soft, just between them. The balloon swelling in Chiron’s chest threatened to burst. 

 

He shrugged. “I could.”

 

Kevin nodded, still glancing around. “All right. Maybe I'll see you there, Black. I mean uh, Chiron.”

 

A stream of beautiful, terrifying images flooded Chiron’s mind. He pushed them away and focused on the beautiful image in front of him right now. Kevin had replaced his nervous eyes with casual, indifferent ones as he reached out to shake Chiron’s hand. With a barely-there smile, Chiron took his hand, memorizing the feel of his palm before he let go.

  
“See you there, Kev.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one, so beware. ;)

The problem with being boys was that there was never a safe space to go. Under the bleachers, behind the portable classrooms, in the bathrooms. Anybody could wander by at any time. It took nearly a month and a half for Kevin to find the perfect spot. 

He surprised Chiron with it one lunch period by cornering him in the cafeteria, smiling at him with those coy lips, and beckoning him down the hallway, well, down several hallways to a janitor’s closet. Chiron didn't even realize what Kevin was leading up to until he'd yanked him into the closet, shut and locked the door behind him, and pushed Chiron back up against the wall. 

“Hey, hey. Whatchu doin’ man?” he hissed, heart pounding. If they were caught, that'd be the end of it for everything. 

“Shh, nah bruh it's all good. I checked like every day this week, ain't nobody using this closet. Look.” He gestured around the tiny space. “No Mr Clean spray up in here. Nothing in here for them to use.” 

Chiron realized he was right, that it was indeed mostly empty. Still, when Kevin ran his hands down his arms, he tensed up. 

“Hey man.” Kevin's voice grew gentle. “Don't worry. I gotchu.” And then he kissed him, and Chiron melted. 

He sighed against his mouth, kissing back like he'd started to be comfortable with, and placed his hands on Kevin's waist. Touching Kevin, he'd discovered, earned beautiful reactions that Chiron couldn't have dreamed up even in his best fantasies. He let out a choked sound against Chiron’s lips and pressed up against him. 

“Chiron,” he sighed. 

Hearing Kevin whine his name in pleasure would never get old, would never fail to elicit a below-the-waist reaction. Chiron gripped Kevin's hips tighter and kissed his mouth more vigorously, chasing his lips every time they moved. Kevin grabbed at the front of Chiron’s shirt, fingernails scraping his collar and neck.

“Chiron,” he whispered. “Please.” 

“What you want?” Chiron whispered back, his voice husky and nervous.

Kevin arched up into him, pressing into his body, and rocked his hips against Chiron’s. A shiver went down Chiron’s back, and his pants felt too tight. 

“Want you to touch me.” 

The words jolted him with electric shock waves. They were in a janitor’s closet at school. They were skipping sixth period. They had every chance of being caught and at best, suspended from school. At worst...he didn't even want to think it. But Kevin had just asked him to touch him, and there was nothing else in the world but Kevin. 

Carefully, with trembling fingers, he undid the button and zipper on Kevin's jeans. His other hand clasped the back of Kevin's neck, squeezing a little. Kevin, however, paid no mind; his attention was on Chiron’s hand slipping into his pants. 

“Shit…” 

Whenever Chiron grasped his thick cock, it felt like the first time. The warmth, the weight of it, it was just so Kevin. It nearly short circuited his brain. 

“Oh my God, Black…please...don't stop…”

He tugged at his cock rhythmically, hoping with every pull to drag a sound out of him. And Chiron wasn't disappointed. Kevin shook against him, hands fisted in the back of his shirt, hot breath against his neck, and moaned quietly as Chiron gently brought him to climax. 

When he came, it was Chiron who saw stars. Kevin bit down on his shoulder to muffle his noises and shot up at the wall behind them. Marking this closet as theirs forever. He shuddered as he came down from the orgasm and collapsed against Chiron, burying his face in his neck. Chiron slowly detached his hand from between them and wrapped both arms around Kevin, holding him close, as though afraid he might disappear. 

“I don't know how you do this to me, Black,” he sighed against Chiron’s neck. 

Chiron squeezed him tighter in response. Kevin fidgeted, and undoubtedly felt the hardness in Chiron’s pants. He reached between them, but Chiron caught his hand and pulled it away. 

Kevin looked at him for a moment, then smiled and kissed him tenderly. “That's all right. Next time.”

At those words, Chiron’s heart swelled. He couldn't help a smile back.

“Next time.”


End file.
